The Dream is Still Alive
by dasmartgirl
Summary: Abbey follows a strange little girl into a forest and finds herself in One piece. Will she ever get home? Will she want to leave? This is my first Fanfiction, I hope you like it! Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Everything goes to their original owner.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mystic Woods

Hello, I'm Abbey Rain Kash and I am not your typical 17 year-old girl. I love anime, but my number one favorite anime is One Piece. Right now I'm on my way to my, best friend, Janelli's house. She's having some boy trouble again, if only she could...

"Hey Abbey your here already..."Speak of the Devil

"Hey Janelli, what happened this time."

"Abbey! You can't just assume that! Lets go in my room."

*Shuts Door* "..." Wait for it...

" IT'S HORRIBLE! He hasn't talked to me in like,FOREVER!"

"*cough* one week *cough**cough*"

"Sooooo, but then I saw his Facebook status!"

"What."

"SINGLE! Did he break up with me cause I'm ugly!?"

'If only you saw how many guys look at you, Janelli. I'm kinda jealous'

* * *

~Janelli's P.O.V~

"Janelli your beautiful, I'm the one whose ugly."

She said it again! If only she saw how pretty she is with her long silky brown hair, nice brown eyes, kinda big-size chest ' not as big as mine though hehe', and a big booty. I always see the guys looking at her, I'm kinda jealous.

"Nooo Abbey, your beautiful"

"Nooo you are"

"Nooo you"

~25 minutes later~

"Fine Janelli, we both are sexy... and we know it~~heheheh"

* * *

~Abbey's P.O.V~

'heheheh this is why were best friends.'

*sigh*Now what time is it

*looks at phone*Oh Snap it's 8:50! I was supposed to be home a long time ago! Moms going to kill me...I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!

"Oh Gosh! Janelli, I have to go home NOW if i want to see the sun again! I was supposed to be home AN HOUR ago!"

"Oh My Gosh!? Sorry, I didn't know. Tell her I said sorry, maybe it'll help!"

" Maybe... but just in case, pray for me!"

" Ok, Bye!"

"Bye"

~10 minutes later~

Ugh! Where am I, I better not be lost.

"Let's see..."

...

S. GAY STREET?! that's like... 35 min. away from my house! Gosh I might as well call mom cause i'll be home really late.

*Dails*

*Mom Picks Up*

"**WHERE ARE YOU**! You were supposed to be home **1 HOUR 12 MINUTES AND 23 SECONDS AGO! **I swear when you get home**YOUR D-" ***Hangs up *

Ahhh! Why'd I hang up, I'll be as dead as a doornail when i get home!

"hello..."

"**!**"

*turns around* Is that ...a little girl...that has a bag of plushies that looks like the Straw Hat Pirates!...but what is she holding *squints* *Gasp* it's a Luffy Plushie! Their all sooo cute! expecially Luffy!

" I can take you home Abbey, I know a shortcut through the woods."

Should i trust her...Haha! of course not common sense, but I guess I'll follow her so I can get home fast and if she tries to pull anything then I cn take her down easily...unless she has a gun...that would be bad... I hope she doesn't

"Okay, I'll follow you."

~awhile later~

"Um I've been meaning to ask you this, but how do you know my name?"

"They told me of course. Isn't it obvious?"

"No and who's _They_ anywa-"

"watch out."

*hears growling*

"Wha-"*passes out*

* * *

~? P.O.V~

"Come on fish~ I want to eat you~"

"I don't think they'll come when you say that Luffy."

Why does Sanji make me get extra food if i want more.

**~Flashback~**

**"No Luffy! If you want more food then you're going to have to get it yourself!"**

**"But how Sanji!"**

***shoves fishing pole in face* "Go fish for some then."**

**"why do I have to fish when we have food here."**

**"So we don't run out of food and starve to death"**

**"But-"**

**"Sanji-kun~"**

**"Yes, Nami-Swan~"**

**~End of Flashback~**

"How do you know that Usopp"

"Because I'm the King of Fishes!"

"Really!"Usopp is soo cool, he's friends with Sogeking and King of Fishes!

"It's true, this one time I-"

"Usopp look! Somethings glowing in the ocean!"

"What!? Let me see."

"Your right, Luffy! What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but lets find out!"

"No wait Luffy it-"

"Gomu Gomu No~ Pistol"*splash*

"could be-"

"I got it!"

"a-"

woah it just smashed on the grass deck...COOL!

*Both turn around and run to it*

"monster..."

"It's"

"a"

"**Girl!**" me and Usopp shouted

~End of Chapter 1~

**i hoped you liked the chapter! This is my first story on fanfiction, so i want to know what you thought about it and how I did. so please (and thank you if you did) review. See-Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece. also everything goes to their original owners

P.S. This is before the 2 year time skip

* * *

Chapter 2- Sea Water

~Abbey's P.O.V~

Why is it so cold, I hope I'm not sick... Hmm something's soo... warm.*Grabs*

"AHHHHH! It grabbed me!"

"Luffy calm down, you'll scare

her!"*bonk*

"Ow Nami that hurt"

*Sits up*"Woah..." Where am i...

"I'm glad you have awakened, my princess"

"Oi! Shut up you stupid ero-cook"

"What did you say baka marimo"*starts to fight roughly*

"Swordsman-san, Cook-san she's walking away."

"Eep!" Omg, they're freaking me out and how the heck did I end up here out of all places, even though i don't mind, but still I want to go home. Now where should i hide...Oh I know! In the storage room, they'll never find me there.

"Hey, Come back!"Ahhhh they're following me!

"I want to see your panties, Yohohohohoho!"

*Whack* "Brooke don't say that"

"H-hai"

Omg! Why don't they just stoop following meee...now that I think about it I have NO idea where I'm going, hmm so my best option is to lose them and find a room too hide in. Yup, sounds good

~minutes later~

Ughhh I finally lost them after like FOREVER and found a room to hide in...man anyone can get lost on this ship.'Okay Abbey,Don't freak out. you were being chased by your favorite anime characters, you can do this, you can take on anything right now!' *sigh* Now that I'm calm, i probably won't freak out on them.

"Oi guys, this is the last SUPER room to check"Dang it, they found me!

"If she's in there I am going to take her to the medical room so I can treat the bite marks on her left leg." Huh? What is Chopper talking about, I don't have bite marks on my left le-*stare*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! How could I not notice until now!"

**"!"** *Franky slams door open*

"ughh it hurts, Curse you wound!"

"Hurry! Lets get her to the medical room so I can treat her injury."

Who's talking and what are they saying? Oh I know, they're going to take me to Chopper's office...I'll show them i'm not helpless.*Stands up and starts to walk to Chopper's office*

"Hey, your hurt we can carry you!"

"It's fine, I'm not weak."Now if I recall I ran into his office near the kitchen, which is right around the corner. Aha! Here it is *opens door and falls on bed* hmmmm soo comfy...

"Hey! Don't die on us! Wake up!"

"Captain-san calm down, she's just tired from walking and running with that wound."

"Oh, hahahaha well that's good."

"Hey guys, can you leave so I can treat her."

"Sure thing, Chopper. Yosh lets go!"

Man I'm so tired and this bed is sooo warm~. The Straw Hats are all so weird and nice, I think that we'll all get along really well.*Falls Asleep*

* * *

~Chopper's P.O.V~

Wow, she went out faster than I expected. Now lets see her wound now...

"Ahh! T-The w-wound It's g-g-g-glowing b-b-blue!"

What should I do! I know, I'll do what I do best, treat it! where is that cloth...there it is, now lets clean it.

"...EHHH! It's gone!"

What happened, it just disappeared. Maybe it's under her leg.*picks left leg up*

"hmmm...Ah!" It's glowing again.

* * *

~Abbey's P.O.V~

*Dream*

Huh? Where am I, It's pitch black.

"hello again."

*turns around*"Huh?! You again! what did you do to me!" what is that little girl doing here.. in my DREAM!?

"I did nothing. They did it."

Again with the _They_, Gosh it's soo annoying.

"Well then...Who's _They_ then."

"You will find out soon enough. Here, you will need these"*tosses*

*catches*What is it...Guns!? She could have killed me!

"I have something to tell you, Will you listen?"

"yes."

"When it comes time for you to face them, you must choose the path you think is right. Do you understand?"

Wow she's serious for a kid"I do."

"Well I must go now. Goodbye."

Huh?! She's disappearing!

"Wait! What's your name!"

"A-"

*End of Dream*

Wow and I still don't know her name? What's touching my leg?

"It stopped!"

*Sits up**Stares at Chopper* "What stopped?"

"Ack! You're Awake!"

"heheh of course I am. Now what stopped?" He is soooo Cute!

"NOTHING! Uhhh, Oh! Are you hungry, It's Lunch time."

"hmmmmmm"

"..."

*grumbles*"oh I guess I am hehe~"

"Wait there's something under your pillow."

"Really?" I wonder what it is?

"Yeah!"*Moves pillow aside*

"Heyy, it's the guns that little girl gave to me!" Wow they look, feel, and weigh the same...even the texture is smooth like before...Cool.

"These could be useful if I'm in a fight, right Chopper...Chopper?" Huh? there's a note?

*Picks up note*

'Dear person,

Please don't hurt me. I'll be in the kitchen with the rest of the guys. Please come and eat when you are done.

Love,

Chopper

P.S.

Sorry this was on a note, I was scared.'

Awww, he is so ADORABLE! I bet he was scared of the guns. I guess I won't take them to the kitchen. Man and I wanted to show it them.

"To The Kitchen,Luke!"

Now I can Finally introduce myself.

~End of Chapter 2~

**Thank you for reading!If you were wondering why i said luke..well I was thinking of professor layton and I want to thank MikuLover for helping me write this story and encouraging me to keep going(MikuLover and Puzzlingnerd57 if you are reading this I'll see you at lunch and at math class ;D ) and thanks to my sister for a reason unknown.I have a request to you guys, I want you guys to review what you think the little girls name is! I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Can't wait to read your reviews. See-Ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything goes to their original owner.**

* * *

Chapter 3~Introductions~

~Usopp's P.O.V~

"Okay since everyone is here let's have a meeting about this girl."Huh, chopper's not here?

"Nami, Chopper isn't here yet."*Door open*

"Okay guys, I'm here"

"Good now we can start. First off, how did she get here?"

"Oh Oh! I know this one, pick me Nami!"

"Ugh, go ahead Luffy."

"Okay well, I was fishing for some food and something was glowing in the water so I grabbed it and she landed on the deck!"

"But why was this lovely angel be in the water?"

"Maybe she's a sea demon."

"Maybe you're the demon, shitty-swordsman!"

"What did you say, nosebleed freak!"

"Okay! Robin do you have any ideas?"

"Well...maybe she's from another dimension...or some kind of devil-fruit user?"

"If she was from another dimension that would be SUPER-cool, right Brook!"

"Yohohohoho! I wonder if the women wear panties!

"of course they do!"*whack*"Ow!"

"What if Zoro is right and she is a demon"

"I agree with Usopp. Her wound disappeared and started to glow blue!"

Glowing blue! She is a demon!

"What!? Why didn't you tell us before so i didn't have to hear some of these idiotic responses! Did anything else happen."

"Yeah, when she woke up it stopped and under her pillow were two guns, she said something weird , then I left a note saying to come to the kitchen."

Guns!? I knew this wasn't a good idea to let her on the ship! She could kill us!

"Well lets drop her off at the next island before she kills us all!"

"Calm down Usopp, an angel would never kill people."

"Sanji~ is the food done yet, I'm starving!"

"Get your dirty hands away from the food, Luffy!"

"OWW!But sanji, if I don't eat now I'll die!"

Ughh are me, Chopper, Robin, and Nami the only sensible people here.

~Abbey's P.O.V~

*Grumbles*

Ughhh! I'm soo hungry, but I don't know how to introduce myself I can't just say 'Oh hi, I'm Kash Rain Abbey and you guys must be Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brooke! I read all about you guys! I guess you can say I'm your personal stalker!'...

Aghh! Thats so stupid and I've been thinking about this for fifteenth minutes straight.

"Achoo!"

Wow, I guess people are talking about me. Well back to the situation at hand...hmmm oh well, I guess I'll just wing it like I did in my language arts presentation that I got a D+ on, I did good though.

*Walks to kitchen door*

mmmm today is a good day for ramen noodles...AH! not the time to bee thinking that . Okay, just to check, I am mentally, spiritually, and physically prepared for this. Now, Let's go!

"We have to wait till the angel gets here!"

"But I can't wait any longer !"

*opens door*

"Who're you waiting for?"

*Luffy picks up Abbey and puts her in her seat*

"Sanji! She's here, now put out the food"MY GOODNESS! Luffy just carried me!

*Bang*what was that!?

"Don't you ever lay a finger on her perfect body!"...of course

*puts out food*

Oh my god! He made ramen! Yay, just what I wanted!

"Hey you , person,, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the King of Pirates! and they are Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Robin, Sanji, Franky and Brook. What's your name?"They waved at me when their name was called except Zoro.

"I'm A- I mean Kash Rain Abbey...  
Um Sanji can I have a fork, I fail every time I use chopsticks."

"Anything for you, Abbey-Chan! Here!" I never thought I would get to taste Sanji's food or him calling me Abbey-Chan! my life has just gotten a little bit better.

*Stare*

Who's staring at me?*looks* Why's Zoro staring at me!?

"You got a problem, Zoro."

"Yeah..."

"What is it?"

"I don't like you." What the Fudgecake!

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"I have these bad vibes about you."

"Zoro gets vibes, Cool! What vibes do you get about me!"

"I mean a bad feeling, Luffy! Why don't you just go back to your home, you'll just cause even more trouble for us and it's weird how you already know our names perfectly!" Grr. Why does one of the hot guys have to do this.

"Oi, baka shut u-"

"Stay out of this Sanji for now. If I could go home I would, but I don't know how to and if you don't have anything to be mad at me with, then I'll give you something to be mad with! But first, Nami after this I'm going to take a nice long shower, so I need some help."

"okay?"

I"ll give him one of my best insults.

"MOTHER FUDGING TROLL POOP ZORO!"

"**?**"

"YOU FLOPPY-WANDED DEMENTOR-BUGGERER!"

'what is she saying' they all thought

"Yeah, you better be scared, punk! Okay,Nami let's go."

"Huh? oh..uh.. yeah sure?"

~Later~

"uhmm,Abbey. What was that ?"

"huh? Oh that? Yea, I just wanted to say something stupid to lighten up the mood."

"Here's some clothes and a fluffy towel and I think it just made it worse."

"Oh really? Hahahaha, oh well. I just wanted to say it, it's a really fun sentence. You should try it sometime."

"uhh..no thanks, and here's the shower." Wow, Nami is nice! I thought she was kind os mean, just like in the episodes.

"Thanks"

"Anytime, Abbey."

*Shuts door and then Abbey starts to undress*

Gosh I feel so weird being naked here. I feel like something bad is going to happen like in those fanfictions I read. Now how do I turn it on. Oh! Here it is!

*squeak squeak*

"AHHH! .HOT!"

*squeak squeak*

"C-C-COLD! It's FREEZING!"

I have to get out of this hell of a shower!

*crash*

aww man. My nose, ouch! I just slipped and fell on the floor. *buzz* Huh? Oh my god...MY PHONE! I completely forgot about it, now I can sing and listen to music! Lets see what kind of song should I listen to..AH! Hurricane by Panic at the Disco!  
I love this song! Ok let's make the water just right *squeak*ahh perfect and now the music *click* Heheheh now I can sing~!

**"Hurricane" by Panic at the Disco **

**Are you worth your weight in gold?  
**

**'Cause your behind my eyelids when I'm all alone  
**

**Hey, stranger, I want ya to catch me like a cold  
**

**You and God both got the guns  
**

**When you shoot I think ****I'll duck**  


******I led the revolution in my bedroom  
**

******And I set all the zippers free  
**

******We said" No more war, no more clothes! Give me peace"  
**

******Oh kiss me!  
**

******Hey! Hey! We are a Hurricane!  
**

******Drop our anchors in a storm  
**

******Hey! they will never be the same,  
**

******A fire in a flask to keep us warm  
**

******'Cause they know, I know  
**

******That they don't look like me  
**

******Oh they know, I know**

****** that they don't sound like me  
**

******You'll dance to anything!  
**

******You'll dance to anything!  
**

******Oh I confess, I confess, in a room where I'm blessed  
**

******But he didn't come and speak to me,  
**

******Or put my heart at ease**

******And I believe that half the time  
**

Zoro's P.O.V**~  
**

Those guys are so gullible, why would they think she's normal after that! I mean she was also glowing in the ocean, Guess I have to take care of this myself.

**"And I believe that half the time**

**I am a wolf among the sheep  
**

**Gnawing at the wool over my eye"  
**

What is she saying! She is a wolf among sheep!I'll tell the other tomorrow about the demon girl.

~Abbey's P.O.V~

**You'll dance to anything**

**You'll dance to anything  
**

**You'll dance to anything  
**

**you'll dance to anything  
**

**Fix me or conflict me  
**

**I'll take anything  
**

**Fix me or just conflict me  
**

**'Cause I'll take anything  
**

**Hey! Hey! We are a Hurricane  
**

**Drop our anchors in a storm  
**

**Hey! They will never be the same  
**

**A fire in a flask to keep us warm  
**

**'Cause they know , I know  
**

**That they don't look like me  
**

**Oh they know, I know  
**

**That they don't sound like me  
**

**You'll dance to anything!  
**

**You'll dance to anything!  
**

*squeak squeak*

Showers are the best~! aww and the towel's so fluffy~! Hehe~ I feel so refreshed.

'Yawn~"  
Man I; m soo tired after having a nice warm food, that I wanted to eat and a perfect shower. After that argument, I'm better now.

*puts on clothes and finds Nami*

"Oh your still awake! it's 10:30."

"Uhh.. well I just got out of the shower."

"Oh, well we did eat later than usual so that explains it. But you were in there for an hour."What should I say!?

"hehehe...umm...well.. I like long showers... and uhh... ANY WHO where should I sleep?"

"There is a guest room by my room so I'll show you there." score! she didn't ask anything back

*opens door*

"Well, here it is and if you need anything don't come to me I'll be asleep."

"That's useful, thanks."

"Anytime"

*door closes and Abbey runs and jumps onto the bed*

I give myself a 9.5...wait what am I doing. That's a 10!...Hehehe~Beds are soo much fun~~! and are so comfy...This is a nice room too, there is a window that opens. I bet if I wanted to I could listen to the ocean...I think I can hear it now...

*swoosh swoosh*

~End of chapter 3~

* * *

**Hello people! I hope you liked the song cause you might hear more of Panic at the Dico and I thought it would be different than the popular songs. Sorry that I didn't update in a while cause I was busy again :(. I'm going to take awhile on the next chapter because I'm making a new story with MikuLover, it's not finished yet but it will come out soon enough. I'm also going to make a few more stories so watch out for them ;D. Keep Reading, **

**See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'll give you a LONG explanation for why I didn't update sooner, but just to remind you everything goes to their original owners.**

* * *

~Chapter 4~

Bombed Breakfast Bonanza!

~Abbey's P.O.V.~

That was the weirdest dream ever! I bet I'm in my bed now. Hmm I guess I'll sleep just a little longer, mom wouldn't care...

*Door slams open and person shakes abbey awake*

"Come on Abbey! We can't eat the food without you! I'm dying of hunger over here." Who the heck is trying to wake me up. It better not be my sister.

"Grrr...LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Okay, if you won't come willingly then I'll just take you against your will!" Fine then I'll strangle you with my blanket...somehow. *person picks up abbey*

"Hey! Put me down you Freak of Nature!" Dang it, forgot my blanket.

"Hahaha! No thanks!"

~2 minutes later~

*Door opens* "Okay guys, Let's eat!" Ugh. I. Hate. Mornings.

"Finally, what took you so long Luffy?"

"Sorry Usopp, but she kept struggling and muttering stuff like 'I Hate Mornings' and kept hitting my back." What! I'm still here?! So that's why they kept laughing when I hit their back, it was Luffy. That totally makes sense since he's made of rubber, I didn't think of that. No, wait I can't still be here, it's impossible.

"This is just a dream."

"I don't know what you're talking about Abbey, but I'm hungry. So let's eat!" Eh, I'm to scared to open my eyes. I can do this, on the count of three

**1**,** 2**,** 2.5 **, **2.75** , **3**! *Boom*

"Ow!" I just hit my arm on the table ugh. Wait, Since when was I sitting! Last time I checked I was on Luffy's shoulder; I knew this because Usopp said his name. Woah I just realized that I was on Luffy, a super sexy, washboard abs, hot guy! I hoped he liked it as much as I did hehe~

"-and some eggs."

"mmmh."

"Oh do you like eggs, my angel?" mmmh that is one nice b- Wait, did he say eggs! Eww, they're gross, they make me want to throw up.

"Uhm... Yeah they're my favorite!" Why am I lying!

"Well, I'll make some more for you the-"

"NO! I'm not that hungry, so I'll JUST have one."

"Anything for you, Abbey-Chwan~!"

"So Abbey, did you have a nice time snoring."

"WHAT! Do I really snore Nami!" She did not just say that in front of everybody!

"Of course you don't." Oh good. she was just messing with me

"Good"

"maybe..."

"Stop Teasing Me!"

"Okay, but only for a small fee of 1 million beli."

"You call that small! I have no money anyways."

"Guess you can't stop me then. Ha!" That's the Nami I kind of know. Hey I ate the eggs!...Oh no.

"Uh, Usopp can you teach me how to shoot and aim with guns."

"Sure, since I am the best sharpshooter ever! But how did you know?" Oh no he's onto me.

"Uh, I just assumed because of the glasses."

"Well, I can teach you how, since we're finished eating."

"In a bit cause I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay Then?" *abbey walks really fast to the bathroom* Man. I knew I shouldn't have ate those eggs and now I'm stuck in the toilet

* * *

~Zoro's P.O.V~

Man, that demon is weird "Now that she's gone, I'll tell you guys what she did in the shower."

"Me and Brooke always knew you'd come around Zoro-Bro!"What! what are they thinking!

"Yohohoho! It's true, It is about time you became a true man!"Disgusting! I would NEVER do anything with that demon of a girl!

"You snooped ON Abbey-Chan in the SHOWER! Your in for it now moss head!" Now that shitty cook has the wrong idea too!

"No I-"

"Hahaha!"

"Oi! shut up Luffy! What I was trying to saw was while I was passing by she said ' she is a wolf among sheep. Gnawing at the wool over her eyes.' She could be plotting something."

"I don't think she can because she asked me how to use a gun...I hope she doesn't hurt me."

"That line doesn't even make sense for her to be plotting something. And Abbey-Chwan would never hurt anybody, you shitty- swordsman!"

"She probably wants to go home at any cost." There I showed him, stupid cook

"But Zoro-Bro, didn't she say if she knew how to she would go home?"Damn it, I forgot about that. That was a weird scene.

"Yohohohoho! Franky has a point there!"

"Hey Brooke, have you ever heard of any stories like this that could help?"

"Why yes chopper, I have" Oh no. Not this..

"STORY TIME!" (Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp said) I knew those idiots would say that and yet another dumb story.

"Okay, It all started when I had skin..."

~End of Chapter 4~

* * *

**Hi people! As I said before I will give you an explanation for why I haven't updated. **

*** Ignore this if you don't care ***

**Well as usual I was busy and wasn't able to touch the computer cause my sister had it. And on Christmas Eve I had to cook some food for Christmas because my family was coming over and my Arabic grandma(who only speaks arabic and i only know some words) slept over on Christmas eve and was REQUIRED to stay with her and somehow TALK to her ( don't get me wrong, i love my grandma, but i can't understand her so I find it awkward) and then she left after the party. I also had to clean my room because people were coming over (and who came in my room...yea nobody) then i had to talk to everybody(boring) everyone left, but then I had to clean up. then the 26th came and i had to visit my bro who was out of town (all day too)on the 27th 28th and 29th, i completely forgot about my story( cause i don't get emails to remind me D: ) then on New Years Eve my parents left to Michigan (all day and coming back on the 1st) and my grandma(the same one) watched me my 17 year old sis and my 21 year old bro(he was at work all day)and again i had to stay with my grandma(she slept over again) later my cousin picked me up( my grandma told him too) and went to their house half the day (so no laptop) then i stayed with my grandma in the living room cause i felt bad she was alone and we played word search (which was pretty fun actually. she made me laugh alot XD ) and later she went to bed early. then my bro came home and at midnight in the living room we all played DragonzBall Pee Pee ( its hilarious XD) and laughed then at 1 i fell asleep cause i need my sleep And then for 3 days i played professor layton and the curious village( finished it in 3 days. It's Sooo much fun) then played the diabolical box till the 5th because i had rainbows ( if you don't know what it is you can look it up. its called the international order of the rainbow for girls and it is not a cult if your thinking that)then right after rainbows I went to my friends birthday party/sleepover ,went to bed at 4 a.m and got German chocolate in the morning and then the 6th was christmas eve ( because i'm Orthodox Christian and i celebrate both) so i was busy sleeping ;3 (fooled ya. i wasn't with my family) then i had school because it was monday and on Mondays after school MikuLover, PuzzlingProfessorLover27, ppl27's sister, ****and myself go to something called a teen lounge at the local library and have fun doing random stuff (like going on youtube looking at funny stuff mostly Hetalia)and sometimes helping each other out with stuff (like homework). then on Tuesday i had rainbows again then i had to study for tests on Wednesday and Wednesday night I had to study for tests on Thursday and today(which is Thursday) I had nothing to do so i decided to type the next chapter. so that is my LONG story.**

*** If you ignored it this is the end of the LONG story ***

**If you read that thank you cause it took me forever but i did it anyways. Btw HAPPY NEW YEAR, hope you have a good year. If anyone from Germany is reading this i have to say that your chocolates are AMAZING they like melt in your mouth( i was pretty happy eating them :D ). I hope you liked this chapter as much as i did. Review so i can be reminded to update cause i forget a lot and I want to hear your opinions! Well...See-Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! this chapter is shorter than usual. P.S. everything goes to their original owners.**

* * *

~Chapter 5~ A Long Time Ago

"Well, it all started when I had skin and still was with the Rumbar Pirates. We were on this island and I saw this strange girl." said Brooke

"..." Everyone was in silence.

"And..."said Nami

"And what?" said Brooke

"What happened next." Said Robin

"Nothing. I just saw a strange girl." said Brooke

*Whack* Nami hit Brooke on his head "That doesn't help!" said Nami

"S-sorry. But she did remind me of Abbey." Said Brooke

"Best...Story...EVER!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shouted

"Yohoho, thank you very much. I'll be here all week!"said Brooke

"Tell it again!" Said Luffy

"Well it all started when-" said Brooke *slam* Abbey slams the kitchen door open

"I'm back! Did you miss me!" said Abbey

"NO!" said Zoro

"Shut up Zoro, you don't count. Nobody loves you!" Abbey said while walking slowly to Zoro

"Uhh...Abbey." Usopp said quietly so he wouldn't get hurt

"I don't care if anybody loves me." said Zoro

"You got given up at birth!" said Abbey

"That doesn't even make sense!" Zoro said when Abbey stopped in front of him.

She jabbed Zoro's chest with her pointer finger and said"Your mom doesn't make sen-"

"ABBEY!" Usopp screamed

"WHAT!" Abbey said getting frustrated for no reason

"Um.. I can teach you how to use the gun now." said Usopp

"Okay!" Abbey said

"Abbey, just don't shoot anything or anyone on the ship." said Nami

"What about Zoro!" said Abbey

"What!? No!" Zoro shouted

"No, but you can take your anger out on Luffy." said Nami

"Huh?" Luffy said with a chunk of meat in his hand

"No thanks, it wouldn't be the same." Abbey said

"Okay, let's go outside now." Usopp said walking to the door

"Kay~!" Abbey said happily. Abbey and Usopp walked out the door *Click*

"We're doomed." Zoro said

"I HEARD THAT!" Abbey shouted

"Damn demon." Zoro said

~End of Chapter 5~

* * *

**Hello people! I was going to type/post this on friday but i became sick and tried on Saturday but had a headache, but I did it Today so its alright! I'll try to post Chapter 6 on Monday but I'll do my best! Thank you to those who Review, Favorite, and Follow my story cause it makes me happy to see who read my hard work! **

**Reveiw and tell me what you think should Happen next or in the Future! it'll be fun to hear what you think! But don't make it Dirty(only hugs,kisses,and little things like that) and minor language. If you have a question if it is dirty just P.M. me.**

**Well, See Ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Here is chapter 6, by the way...Everything goes to their original owner.**

* * *

~Chapter 6~Gun Practice

It was a hot summer day in the world of one piece, Usopp was wearing his usual outfit along with everybody else, but Abbey was wearing half-black half-white pants, a graphic tee of Pinkie Pie,one black one white shoe with a suede black headband with a black, gray, and white jewel pulling her bangs out of her face and her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"You hold it like this." Usopp said, showing Abbey how to hold the guns.

"You mean like this?" Abbey said holding it upside down with her pinkies.

"No, use your index finger and it's upside down." said Usopp

"But I want to hold it like Death the kid!" said Abbey

"What?Anyways, hold it like this, aim, then click the trigger"said Usopp "Aim for that rock"

'This will take hours..' Usopp thought

"Okay." Abbey said, then shot the rock on the first try.

"Wow! You're a natural!" Usopp said

"Well i used to play paintball with my dad."Abbey said remembering her past.

~awhile later~

"Okay everybody, we will be landing on an island tomorrow morning. So get ready and I don't want ANYBODY to cause trouble. Especially you Luffy!" said Nami

"Haha! No thanks! Where's the fun in that!" Luffy said with that usual grin on his face.

"I knew you were going to say that, so I made some partners and a list of what you are going to do. Okay, me and Robin are going clothes shopping. Zoro, Chopper, and Brooke are protecting the ship. Sanji is going food shopping  
. Franky and Usopp are getting items for the ship. Lastly, Luffy and Abbey are going to explore the island, Abbey i expect you to give me a full report because I don't trust Luffy and keep him out of trouble. Okay, everybody go get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." said Nami. Nami turns around and walks back inside the ship.

Abbey looks down "Man. I wanted to practice shooting longer."Abbey said while twiddling with her thumbs.

Luffy runs up to Abbey."It's okay, Abbey! You can practice tomorrow!" Luffy said trying to cheer up Abbey

"Umm Luffy, we're going to the island tomorrow." Abbey said looking at Luffy strangely

"Huh! Um...well...you'll have fun with me on the island then!" Luffy said with a slight pink face.

'Luffy's acting weird since i came here. which is what, three days at least...He's so cute...I just LOVE Luffy. Hope he likes me back.'Abbey thought.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed."said Franky and everyone agreed leaving Abbey alone on the deck, still in deep thought. Abbey snaps out of it. She looks around for any sign of life.

"Man. Why does this always happen to me!"Abbey said while walking out of the room and to her bedroom. Abbey sits on her bed and looks at her phone. She turns it on only tobe staring at her wallpaper of the Strawhat pirates. She frantically changes her wallpaper to one of her family and friends at her 13th birthday party, which was the start of her awkward phase. Looking over all of her old and new pictures, she begins to cry softly to herself so nobody can hear and shoves her face into her pillow"I miss everybody. My friends, my family, I-I-I just want to go home." she says feeling homesick, and cries herself to sleep.

~End of Chapter 6~

* * *

**Hello**** people! I hoped you enjoyed another chapter of this story! If you're wondering why its a little sad it's because I just wanted to have a small sad scene. Also I won't update until next month because I need to finish chapter 8 9 and 10 and my brother needs the laptop for school. well that's all i can do so...Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7-Midnight Snack~

'Ugh, my eyes hurt from crying so much' Abbey thought while waking up. She looks outside only to find that it was only midnight. Abbey gets out of bed and puts on her gray shorts and green tank top. She walks to the mirror above the dresser to look at her appearance only to meet with a pair of big red puffy eyes. When she saw them, she jolted back, then realizes it's only herself. 'Wow, I really did that, didn't I.' Abbey thought.

*Grumbles* She looked down at her stomach and says "Your hungry aren't you tummy. Okay, let's go get a snack." and with that, she heads out the door and into the hallway. She comes out onto the deck and takes a deep breath of fresh air. "Ah, it's nice to feel the open breeze on your skin." Abbey said while twirling for no reason. She stops and walks to the kitchen door. She reaches for the handle and stops when she hears noise coming from the dark kitchen. Abbey frantically searches for the nearest weapon, which was a fishing net. She reaches for it, then quickly opens the door, runs inside and hits the intruder. *BAM* "Humph! Mat burt, bwat buz bat bor?!"(That hurt, what was that for?!) The intruder said strangely. 'What the heck. There's only one person here?' she thought "Wait...Luffy! Wait, I'm not really surprised your here." Abbey said walking towards Luffy. Luffy gets up and said "What's wrong with your eyes. It looked like they died." Abbey stopped 1 foot away from Luffy.

"Well..uh umm" Abbey said 'I can't tell him I was crying! He'll ask why and get all worked up about it!' she thought, then said "I..um...Got an eyelash in my eye? Yea, that's right, an eyelash!" Abbey stared to see Luffy's reaction. "..Okay! Want the last cookie?" Luffy said, 'Wow that's strange for Luffy?' she thought. She stood next to Luffy and said "Yea sure!"

As Abbey reached for the cookie, Luffy shoved half of the cookie in his mouth. "mmm..mastes good!" (tastes good!) Luffy muffled wtih the other half of the cookie hanging out of his mouth. "Hey! I want some!" Abbey said, she then bites the cookie hanging out of his mouth and licks the crumbs off his face , leaving it it clean of the crumbs. "You're right! it does taste good!" she said. "Man, I wanted the rest of the cookie." Luffy said with a slightly pink face. ' My gut tells me something bad is coming." Abbey thought and said to Luffy "Hey, I'm going back to bed and you should to,like, now."

"Okay!' Luffy said grabbing some meat and leaving along with Abbey. "Hey Abbey, what was your family like?" Luffy said walking Abbey to her room. Abbey just stared off into the distance when he said that. 'Wow, I forgot about last night for a second there. I'm happy he's asking. I DID want to tell someone about it.' She thought.

When she looked at Luffy, she was suprised that Luffy was looking at her and **WAITING** for a reply **PATIENTLY**. "Well, I have a mom and a dad, a sister, and two brothers. My sister's name is Raquel. My second oldest bro is Miguel, and my oldest brother is Wael. They're Weird, Funny, Weird, Awesome, did I mention weird?" Abbey said. "No." Luffy said wanting to hear more. "Well they're weird and I love them all very much. Oh, and can't forget about my best friend Janelli. She's,like, Hilarious, Awesome, and like a sister to me." Abbey said, thinking of them. "Do you miss them?" Luffy said. Abbey remembered for a second time crying "Yes, very much, but I like you guys too and I'm happy here and here's my stop. she said, stopping in front of her door along with Luffy. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Island Buddy!" Abbey said to Luffy giving him a big grin. "Okay. Goodnight Island Buddy!" Luffy said giving her an even bigger grin. She opened her door, closed it, and jumped on her bed. She pulled out her big fluffy blanket over her and instantly fell asleep.  


~End of Chapter 7~

* * *

**Hello~, sorry i didn't update. i'm just a procrastinator, but i FINALLY UPDATED! YESH *VICTORY FACE* I'll probably update on my birthday week *cough*April 5*cough* also known as...SPRING BREAK! YAY! soooo yea, reveiw what you think about this chapter...See Ya Soon~!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! Let's cut to the chase, so enjoy! I do not own One piece**

* * *

~The Adventure Begins~

~3rd P.O.V~

The morning sun shone thought the room of Abbey Kash. The sun's rays shone directly onto Abbey's eyes causing her to slowly wake up. When her eyes fully opened, she sat up and stretched her aching muscles and looked out her bedroom window. She got out of her bed and changed into her blue jeans and dark green tank top.

Suddenly there was a stinging pain in Abbey's stomach causing her to run into the bathroom hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. On her way there, ran past Zoro 'What's her problem' he thought. When she got close to the bathroom door, Abbey saw Luffy about to go inside 'No!' she thought and pushed Luffy to the side "Hey!" Luffy shouted. She got inside, not bothering to close the door, and kneeled down over the toilet and threw up.

Luffy had heard this and went into the bathroom only to see Abbey throwing up, so he held her hair up for her. "Chop-"Luffy shouted but Abbey interrupted him "It's fine. Just leave the bathroom and close the door." Luffy stared at her and hesitantly left closing the door behind him

~Abbey's P.O.V.~

Ughh...my stomach, and now theres a disgusting metallic taste in my mouth. Wait...morning...throwing up...this could only mean one thing. I'm on my monthly! And I thought it wouldn't happen to me over in this world! I better check...

Aww man! I was right. Luckily it didn't get on the clothes at all, but I guess I have to look for a pad. I started to look all around the bathroom for one, and just my luck that there isn't any here and i don't want to ask Nami or Robin for one. I'll just have to use toilet paper then. I then unrolled several squares of toilet paper and folded it up really thick and used it as a replacement.

I walked out of the bathroom a little funny because of the toilet paper being in my pants and joined everyone outside on the deck.

"Abbey-chwan! Are you okay?" Sanji said to me

"Yea. How did you know?" I said

"I know when an angel is hurt or unwell" Sanji said handing me a strawberry smoothie "This'll make you feel better."

I took the smoothie from him. My mouth started to water and stomach was craving the ice cold smoothie. "Thanks Sanji!" I said and took a sip of the strawberry goodness. I felt a blast of flavors in my mouth and was in utter delight. I saw Nami had gotten a smoothie too, and when she finished hers she began to talk.

"I'm going to give you guys some money, so spend it wisely!" Nami said

By now we were in small groups and was with luffy, my island buddy. Nami walked over to me and Luffy and said "Here's some money so you could buy yourself things you nee. Stick together and keep Luffy out of trouble, and don't forget to give me a report!" Nami gave me my money, and by the look on Luffy's face, i could tell it was alot. Now that I have money, I can buy pads and some other clothes other than my two outfits!

"Whatever you do. Don't spend all of your money on one store!" She said

"Don't worry, I won't." I assured her

Nami then walked off and gave everyone else their share of money. When she finished we exited the ship

* * *

Me and Luffy were on the island by now and walking around in a big forest. Luffy was getting hungry, which i could tell by the monster sounds of his talking stomach.

"Where are we?" Luffy asked for the fifth time

"I don't know." I answered. We were walking around for 10 minutes, when we see a sign that said 'Welcome To Makaui'.

"Welcome to Makui..." Luffy said reading the sign.

"No, it's Makaui." I said scanning the area " And look! There's a town up ahead!" Once i said that I got ready to run.

"FOOD!" Luffy screamed and ran towards the town. I started running too, but i wasn't too good at running for a long time especially when i'm on my monthly, so I was far behind. I watched as Luffy disappeared into the town.

"What happened to Island Buddies and sticking together!" I shouted to him, but it was too late, he was already out of sight. I stopped running and sat down by a tree to catch my breath.

"Why...is he...so fast..." I mumbled. "It's no use complaining over spilled milk, so i might as well find him before he gets into trouble." I said. I got up from the tree i was under and started to walk towards town

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I haven't updated since school was busy, but i'm on summer break so i MAY be updating more! Keep in mind that I still have my youth group to stall me. I really have no idea what to say... soooo**

**See Ya!**


End file.
